Popular mapping services include Google Maps®, Yahoo! Maps®, Windows Live Search Maps®, MapQuest® and others. Mapping services are typically available to a user through a web browser, running on a computer or a portable electronic device, such a cellular phone, personal digital assistant, etc. Mapping services allow a user to view a map in various formats (e.g. 2D, 3D, aerial, road, etc.). Functionality provided includes “zoom in” and “zoom out”, which allows the user to see a smaller region at a greater level of detail, and larger region in less detail, respectively. Zooming in and out is often accomplished with the help of a control (e.g. a graphic control) which the user can manipulate with an input device such as a mouse, keyboard, stylus, by touch, etc. Zooming-in may be limited by settings defining minimum/maximum zoom levels, and/or by the physical limitation of zoom data available. For example, urban areas are often available for zoom up to the maximum “street level” (i.e. one or more streets with individual buildings are clearly visible) whereas remote areas may be available for zooming at a lower maximum level. An attempt to zoom-in past the maximum zoom level may either generate no new geographic data and/or display text alerting the user that no map data is available at the current zoom level.